


"No 'Guchi."

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Tsukishima, Fem Yamaguchi, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: “No ‘Guchi I told you we are not bringing that cat back home with us.”“But Tsukki look at it it’s so cute! And it looks just like you too.”





	"No 'Guchi."

**Author's Note:**

> So lol this fic came to me while I was reading some cute Tsukishima/Yamaguchi. I was looking for some female Yamaguchi and noticed there was practically N O N E.
> 
> I of course panicked and to sooth like 1% of my yearning for fem Yamaguchi I wrote this small ficlet.

 

 

 

 

“No ‘Guchi I told you we are _not_ bringing that cat back home with us.”

 

“But Tsukki look at it it’s so cute! And it looks just like you too.”A freckled woman argued back. In her arms she held a cute white haired kitten with yellow eyes. The cat was currently purring contently in her arms, which caused the female to let out a squeal and hug it tighter.

 

“No it doesn't, and that doesn't change the fact that we are _not_ adopting that cat.”

 

“Just admit it Tsukki it totally looks like you!”

 

“Stop saying nonsense ‘Guchi,” her blond haired lover answered back, rolling her eyes.

 

“But Tsukki…..” The Yamaguchi whined, pouting. “I’ll take care of it I promise.”

 

“You know how I feel about cats Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima snapped, her calm demeanor finally cracking.

 

“Can’t you make an exception Tsukki, look at him I doubt he’d cause us any trouble.” She said, cooing at the can in her grasp,  “besides with you out and working all the time I need a companion to keep me company,” she argued.

 

“I said _no_ Yamaguchi, “ her companion said, firmly, “put that furry menace now and let's go home.”

 

“No Tsukki I really want it. Please let me keep it I promise I’ll take care of everything, you won’t have to worry about anything, you won’t even notice it’s there.” Yamaguchi pleaded, bringing the cat closer to her chest and hugging it tighter.

 

“Damn it Yamaguchi we can’t just pick up a random stray from the streets,” Tsukishima said, exasperated, who knows what types of diseases and stuff it has, “now come on my arms and hands are starting to hurt from holding up these bags for this long, and I still have to go finish some reports for tomorrow.”

 

“No Tsukki I want it please. I’ll take it to the vet and everything tomorrow.” Yamaguchi pleaded, the got closer to Tsukishima and held up the cat for her to look at, “look at it it’s so cute pleeeeeease Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whined.

 

Tsukishima sighed. She took a look at the cat, and then at her lover, and let out another sigh of defeat.

 

“Fine, but you’re going to be the one in charge of taking care of it.”

 

“Thank you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cheered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Tsukishima blushed, “great, can we go now, I can’t feel my arms right now.” She said, rolling her eyes.

 

Yamaguchi nodded, giggling. “Yes Tsukki.” she replied, giving her a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism that could help me improve my writing skills in the comments lol. I'm not sure if I should make this a series of small ficlets or not.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> shinjuasaka drew this adorable drawing of this adorable couple please make sure to check it out~~~(http://shinjuasaka.tumblr.com/post/165050407747/i-lost-my-glasses-its-hard-to-see-without-my)


End file.
